


New Mission

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Wolf-born!M-21 raised in the Union AU, kitten!tao, wolf-born!m-21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: M-21 has been adopted into Frankenstein and Rai's house. But when are they going to give him a mission?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf-born!M-21 raised in the Union AU. Not quite sure if this is Worth-verse, but maybe an AU of an AU. Dialled back Frankenstein’s cleanliness because. Yeah. Can’t really have a spotless home with animals, haha.

“M-21?”   
  
M-21 looked across the room, seeing Frankenstein standing there, holding a tube longer than his hand. When Frankenstein shook it, it rattled and one of M-21’s ears twitched towards it, but he didn’t move any more than that. Why would he need to?  
  
“Hm.” Frankenstein sighed, rattling the toy again, gentler. Frankenstein didn’t stride over to cuff him or order him to play with it when M-21 stayed where he was and M-21 was sure Frankenstein would lose his temper at some point - he just didn’t know when or what he would do that would finally get the scientist to act like the Union scientists he was used to.   
  
“M-21,” Frankenstein said instead, setting the toy on the counter, “could you come downstairs with me?”   
  
He perked up at that, scrambling to his paws and dashed towards the scientist, his tail wagging. A mission, _finally._  
  
He was taken down to the sparkling lab and when Frankenstein patted a table, he hopped onto it, quivering as he waited for his orders.   
  
“Lie down, please. The table will move, but there’s nothing to worry about.”   
  
M-21 did as he was told, keeping as still as he could as the machine the table was attached to hummed, drawing him in. There was a beam of light that rolled over him, but that was all it did before the table let him out again.   
  
“Hm, you seem healthy enough…” Frankenstein said, his attention on what the machine was telling him, and M-21 drooped. A check-up. That was all it had been. “I wonder…”   
  
M-21 trailed after Frankenstein as the human left the lab, going back to curling up against the corner he’d claimed. When was Frankenstein or Master going to use him for what he’d been trained for? Wasn’t he needed?  
  


* * *

  
M-21 gazed out across the floor, ear twitching as he heard the front door open and close.   
  
“Welcome back, Ma - ah?”   
  
There was an accompanying tiny ‘meow’, and M-21 lifted his head to look. Master was holding something in his arms, something small and black.   
  
“I found him,” Master said, setting it on the counter.   
  
M-21 went over, bracing his paws on the counter for a better look.   
  
It was a kitten, covered in dirt, leaving pawprints all over Frankenstein’s counter as it explored. It wasn’t completely black like M-21 had thought - one of its ears was white.   
  
Had Master brought him live food to hunt? The kitten was small though and didn’t seem interested in fleeing. But if Master had brought it for him… He reached over, jaws open.   
  
“No.”   
  
M-21 jerked his head back, ears flat and tail tucked as he dropped back to the floor. Master’s voice had been soft, but he’d still broken a rule. He was going to be punished.   
  
“Tao is not food, M-21,” Master said, his voice still soft. “He did not have a home.”   
  
“So you brought him here?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
The kitten had reached the edge of the counter and peered down at M-21, pawing at him.   
  
M-21 glanced at Master, who gave a small nod.   
  
M-21 put his paws on the counter again, sniffing at the kitten. He was dusty, making M-21 sneeze, and if the kitten wasn’t food…   
  
M-21 licked the kitten, grooming him.   
  
The kitten protested, backing away a step, but M-21 continued.   
  
“I’ll give him a bath,” Frankenstein said, picking the kitten up around the stomach. The kitten squirmed but settled down when Frankenstein patted him, purring. The two left the room.   
  
M-21 looked over at a light touch on his head, Master patting him as well. “Tao is very curious,” Master said. “Can you look after him, M-21?”  
  
M-21 stilled, his eyes wide. A mission?   
  
Master’s lips widened a little in a smile as he nodded.   
  
M-21 wagged his tail so hard it shook his entire body as he sat down like he’d been trained to when he’d heard an order. A _mission_. Master finally needed him for something! He wasn’t going to fail!  
  
It wasn’t long before Frankenstein came back with Tao wrapped up so much in a towel M-21 could only see the kitten’s head poking out.   
  
Frankenstein placed Tao on the floor and after one quick shake, Tao bounded over to M-21, clambering over his paw.   
  
M-21 glanced at Master, who was still smiling, and M-21 lay down, curling around the kitten.   
  
Tao meowed and started climbing him, ignoring as M-21 groomed what he could reach.   
  
He could look after a kitten.   
  


* * *

  
Once Tao had thoroughly explored M-21, the kitten hopped off and started exploring the room. M-21 followed, making sure the kitten wouldn’t get hurt. There was nothing in the house that should, but the kitten was so small… And it was his mission to protect Tao. He would do as he was ordered. He didn’t want to be put down for failing.   
  
Tao went over the table, jumping to the sofa. M-21 glanced between the top of the sofa to the floor in concern. If Tao fell from there, would he be all right?  
  
When Tao jumped again, M-21 froze, the kitten heading straight for him. He tensed when the kitten hit him, but the kitten didn’t bite or scratch, just jumping down to the floor again and trotting away.   
  
Oh. Not an attack.   
  
M-21 glanced at Master and Frankenstein. They were watching but not frowning. That was good?   
  
Master nodded to him and with a wag of his tail, M-21 followed the kitten.   
  


* * *

  
Tao didn’t mind being followed. He seemed to like it, checking M-21 was still there sometimes before clambering up somewhere else.   
  
When Tao reached the shelves though, the items on it getting nudged closer to the edge, M-21 went onto his back legs and clasped Tao in his jaws.   
  
The kitten squirmed, his tail batting against M-21’s nose, but M-21 brought him back to the floor. Tao headed for the same route he’d taken up and M-21 placed his paw on top of him, pinning him.   
  
Tao meowed as M-21 groomed him. Frankenstein liked his belongings; the belongings had their place and weren’t to be destroyed. M-21 didn’t know how to tell Tao this, but if he could distract the kitten maybe that would stop him.   
  
Tao settled down, purring, and M-21 curled around him, continuing to groom him. Good. That worked.   
  


* * *

  
It had been a while since M-21 had slept with someone, even if Tao didn’t sound like his littermates and was much smaller. The extra warmth was familiar.   
  
And M-21 was alone when he woke up again.   
  
Where had Tao gone? The garden door was closed and so was the door out the living room, so Tao had to still be there.   
  
Not along the shelves or high up. M-21 circled the room but nothing had been disturbed. Had Tao left the room and the door had closed behind him?   
  
M-21 checked the garden door and it was still locked so Tao couldn’t have gone that way. Then he must have-   
  
M-21 cocked his head at a faint rustling. It had come from the centre of the room. There was nothing on the table but when M-21 lay flat he saw movement under the sofa. There!   
  
He went over, huffing as he pawed at the sofa. He got a meow in reply and nothing else. He whined, pawing again. Was Tao stuck? Did he need get help getting out?   
  
“M-21? What’s wrong?”   
  
He pawed at the sofa again. How was he supposed to look after Tao if he couldn’t see him?   
  
“Ah.” Frankenstein set something on the floor and knelt down, checking under the sofa as well. “Tao?” He waved a fluttery thing near the gap.   
  
A paw squeezed out, batting the fluttery thing.   
  
“He seems fine,” Frankenstein said, teasing the toy further away from the sofa. “While he’s curious, this is still a new place, so having a safe place to hide is also good for him.”   
  
“Hnng.” M-21 continued peering through the small gap. He sighed when Frankenstein rubbed his fingers over his head. So long as he knew where Tao was…   
  
Frankenstein picked up what he’d set down and M-21 blinked. It was a small box. There was something in there sliding around but it mostly sounded empty.   
  
Frankenstein smiled at him and then set the box next to where M-21 slept, pulling out two bowls. One looked like the one M-21 drank water from, while the other spiky all over. Were they Tao’s?   
  
“We’ll let Tao investigate these, hm?” Frankenstein said as he straightened, brushing his knees, leaving the toy by the bowls.   
  
Would that be enough to draw Tao out? They were new things, so maybe…  
  
Frankenstein left and soon after, Tao squeezed out from under the sofa, trotting up to the bowls and sniffing them. Once he was done, he curled up inside the box, purring.   
  
M-21 huffed, wagging his tail slightly as he reached over to lick Tao. Tao purred harder, staying in place.   
  
Once he’d finished grooming Tao, he picked up the toy Frankenstein had set down. He could still grab Tao with his jaws but mayb -   
  
Tao zoomed out, rolling over himself trying to get the fluttering end.   
  
M-21 wagged his tail harder as he backed away, tossing his head so the end bounced around. He had a way of drawing Tao away from the places he shouldn’t be. Good.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 batted his food toy until one of the pieces of food fell out and skittered across the floor. Tao pounced on it, sending the piece further away instead. Had he hit it wrong? Tao did it again, chirping as the food moved. Doing it on purpose then.   
  
Just as Tao was about to eat the food, he was picked up by Frankenstein, who also picked up the food. Tao protested, pawing towards the food as Frankenstein offered it to M-21.   
  
M-21 looked at the food and then Frankenstein. Tao had wanted it, so he should have it.   
  
“Tao has his own food,” Frankenstein said with a shake of his head. “It’ll be better for him.”   
  
Hng. M-21 licked the food from Frankenstein’s fingertips, eating it. He paused, realising how hungry he was. When was the last time he’d eaten? If he didn’t eat he wouldn’t be strong enough for his mission. He had to look after Tao.   
  
He turned back to his toy as he heard the cascade of food as Frankenstein poured Tao’s food into his bowl. It wouldn’t take him long to finish his food.   
  


* * *

  
The toy wasn’t rattling anymore. M-21 nosed at it again, making sure, then he picked it up and went to Frankenstein who was sitting on the sofa, reading something.   
  
He lay his head on the armrest, huffing.   
  
“Mm?” When Frankenstein looked at him, M-21 shook his head, and he let go of the toy when Frankenstein took it. “Are you finished?”   
  
M-21 nodded.   
  
“Do you want more?”   
  
He nodded again.   
  
Frankenstein smiled, rubbing M-21’s ears with his free hand. “I’m glad - I was getting worried when you didn’t eat.”   
  
Oh. M-21 cocked his head to the side. But then why hadn’t Frankenstein ordered him to eat?   
  
“I’ll fill this up then.” M-21 trotted after Frankenstein, hearing Tao purring as he ate behind him.   
  
When Frankenstein gave him the toy again, M-21 got back to work. Though… He’d seen how Frankenstein had put the food into the tube. He lay down, putting the tube between his paws and bit the top, turning it.   
  
It didn’t take him long to take it off and once he had, he grabbed the other end and shook his head, hearing the food tumbling out all at once. There. Much faster.   
  
He stilled at a sharp inhale, looking up to see Frankenstein staring at the - _mess_. Oh. _Oh._ Frankenstein didn’t like mess and he’d made one larger than the human puppies made.   
  
Even as he started whining, lowering his body, Frankenstein was shaking his head.   
  
“It’s - it’s fine. I should have known you would figure out how it worked - it just means I’ll have to think of another way to keep you occupied.”   
  
M-21 still didn’t move, waiting.   
  
“You should eat it,” Frankenstein said, his voice still soft, not trembling with contained anger, though it was still strained.   
  
He wasn’t going to be punished? M-21 ate quickly, in case Frankenstein changed his mind.   
  


* * *

  
Tao was pawing at the living room door. M-21 went over to investigate but there wasn’t anything there. Tao meowed at the door and then looked at him.   
  
He wanted out? Hng. Tao had explored everything else in the living room so was probably bored.   
  
M-21 opened the door and Tao rushed out, sniffing everything as M-21 trailed after him.   
  
It didn’t take Tao long to find the stairs and he went up on his back legs, his paws barely reaching the top. He dropped back down and wriggled before he jumped up.   
  
Tao had done this with three steps when M-21 looked up the rest of the stairs. There were a lot of them. He sniffed at Tao, giving him a lick. Maybe…   
  
Tao meowed at him again, and with a small wag of his tail, M-21 picked him up in his jaws and carried him up the stairs. That was much faster.   
  
When M-21 set him down, Tao headbutted M-21’s nose twice as he purred and then started exploring again.   
  
…Why had Tao done that?   
  


* * *

  
The rooms on that floor were empty apart from the room with the machines. Tao stayed that room for a while as M-21 watched, making sure the screens didn’t topple.   
  
When Tao was finished, he trotted back to the top of the stairs but when M-21 moved to pick him up, Tao batted his nose.   
  
M-21 jerked, surprised. Tao hadn’t used his claws or puffed himself up, so the kitten wasn’t angry or attacking him. M-21 watched as Tao went up to him and then jumped up, climbing him.   
  
Still not an attack and M-21 kept still, not sure what Tao was doing.   
  
When Tao reached his back, Tao meowed and M-21 took a hesitant step forward. Tao meowed again and M-21 went down the stairs.   
  
Tao held on, and yes, this was another way to do it until Tao grew bigger.   
  
Master was there when they reached the bottom of the stairs, who smiled at them. “Are you having fun?”   
  
Fun? Was this 'fun’?   
  
Tao jumped off him and dashed off towards the living room.   
  
He’d enjoyed it. Having someone else with him.   
  
M-21 looked up when Master started scratching his ears. “Good.”   
  
M-21 wagged his tail a little. He was doing a good job.   
  


* * *

  
Tao wasn’t in the living room the next time M-21 woke up. He’d checked under the sofa to make sure, but the ajar living room door was all the hint he needed.   
  
Tao wasn’t in sight when M-21 nudged the door open and hm, where-  
  
M-21 froze at a crash upstairs, a piercing screech of pain following it.   
  
M-21 tore up the stairs, ears swivelling in every direction and there was only one door open. The room with all the computers in it.   
  
His nostrils flared at the scent of blood and when he entered the room, one of the monitors was on the floor, pieces of glass sprinkled around it.   
  
Tao was a little distance away from it, still crying out, droplets of blood around him.   
  
Tao had been hurt. Tao had been hurt because he hadn’t kept a close enough eye on him.   
  
His fault.   
  
Bad. He was going to be punished for failing his mission.   
  
Tao was hurt. Maybe - maybe if he took Tao to Frankenstein… Being put down would be fast?   
  
M-21 went over to Tao, ignoring when he stepped on the glass. After giving Tao one reassuring lick, who’d quietened down, he picked the kitten up and went down to the lab.   
  
M-21 couldn’t help slowing his pace, his tail tucking, as he neared the double doors, knowing he was going to be put down soon. But Tao was hurt and Frankenstein would know soon enough anyway and would be angry if M-21 tried to hide what happened.   
  
The doors opened as he approached and M-21 went through.   
  
Frankenstein was waiting, and his eyes widened when he saw them. “Set him here please,” Frankenstein said, gesturing to a table and M-21 did as he was told.   
  
Frankenstein busied himself with Tao and M-21 curled up in the corner, waiting. Frankenstein wouldn’t want to search for him afterwards to put him down.   
  
He didn’t pay attention to what Frankenstein was saying - the words were for Tao and M-21 wanted to savour the last moments he had.   
  
“M-21?”  
  
He opened his eyes, making himself as small as possible as Frankenstein walked over.   
  
“Is this your blood?”  
  
His…? M-21 studied the ground. Oh. He’d left bloody pawprints along Frankenstein’s clean floor. More mess he’d made. He nodded jerkily.   
  
“I see…”  
  
M-21 blinked at a meowing closeby and something bumped into him. It was Tao with a collar that extended out around his head. Was that how Tao was being punished for destroying Frankenstein’s belongings?  
  
Tao bumped into him again, pawing at both M-21 and the collar.   
  
“If you could stay still please, and don’t take Tao’s cone off.”   
  
Okay. He wouldn’t have removed Tao’s collar anyway - Frankenstein had put it there.   
  
M-21 groomed Tao’s face while Frankenstein did something to his paws. It was…nice. That Frankenstein let him interact with Tao one last time as he was putting him down.   
  
Tao kept shaking his head, pawing at the cone around his head, sometimes rubbing against M-21 as he tried to pull it off.   
  
“There,” Frankenstein said. “Can I trust you to not bite through the bandages even when they’re itchy?”   
  
When would he have time to bite them if he was being put down? M-21 looked at his front paws and saw they’d been covered by white bandages. He couldn’t flex his paws like usual, but the small stabbing pain that had been there was now a dull throb.   
  
M-21 nodded, blinking when Frankenstein patted his head.   
  
“Good.” Huh? “You don’t have to stay here anymore; just make sure Tao doesn’t rub at his bandages too much.”  
  
…Okay? He wasn’t being put down? Or maybe it was Master who did that?   
  
“And thank you for bringing Tao to me.” What? Why was he- “But please look after yourself as well; I’m sure you were worried about Tao, but that doesn’t mean you have to ignore your own safety to help him.”  
  
He would heal from the injuries anyway? He’d had worse than glass in his paws.   
  
Frankenstein sighed when he didn’t react and gave him one last pat. “You can go now.”  
  
With a nod, M-21 picked Tao up, who’d backed himself against the wall, still trying to shake his head free of the cone, and left. Tao wouldn’t follow him when he was like that.   
  
Walking on the bandaged paws were weird. He couldn’t feel the floor like he usually did and his balance was off. The further they got away from the lab though, the longer his stride became as he got used to it.   
  
Master was on the sofa when M-21 entered the living room and he paused, staring. With a huff, he closed the door behind him, making sure he heard the click, and then padded over to Master.   
  
He set Tao down beside Master and then sat, ears flat and head ducked.   
  
Tao wriggled when Master picked him up and meowed at Master when he was on Master’s lap.   
  
“I will not take it off.”   
  
A long meow.   
  
Master chuckled softly. “You have it on to make sure you do not scratch at your injuries.”  
  
A louder meow.   
  
“I will take it off only once you have fully healed.”   
  
A hissing grumble before Tao curled up on Master’s lap.   
  
M-21 lifted his head at a pressure between his ears, leaning into the touch at the petting on instinct. “Thank you for looking after Tao, M-21.”  
  
M-21 stilled. But he hadn’t? Tao had been hurt. His mission had been to watch Tao and he’d failed.   
  
“You brought him to Frankenstein when you knew Tao was hurt, and we did not expect you to watch Tao while you slept. Tao is very curious.” A pause. “Frankenstein had wondered how long it would take before Tao knocked something over - it was longer than he thought.” Master gave him a small smile.   
  
He…wasn’t going to be put down?   
  
“Put down…?” Master repeated, his gaze going distant in the way that M-21 was recognising that he was talking to Frankenstein. His eyes widened. “No. We will not put you down.”   
  
M-21 whined, not understanding. But he’d failed his mission!   
  
“You did not.” Master continued rubbing M-21’s head. “You did your best; things can still happen even then.”  
  
But… In the Union, that would have been seen as a failure.   
  
“We are not the Union.”   
  
No… They weren’t, M-21 was seeing that now.   
  
M-21 edged forward, checking Master’s reaction. When Master didn’t push him away, M-21 lay his head on Master’s lap with a sigh, letting himself enjoy the feeling, hearing Tao’s purring next to him.


	2. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Rai leave for school. Tao is unused to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience prompt for the Let's Fix It event.

M-21 sighed, seeing Frankenstein and Master heading for the front door. It was the morning, so they must be going to school.   
  
But this time, he wouldn't be alone. Tao had been eating breakfast as they passed, but the kitten looked up when the door clicked shut.   
  
Tao meowed, tail waving. After a few seconds, Tao meowed again, the call ending on a higher note.   
  
Ignoring his breakfast, Tao went over to the front door, continuing to meow. M-21 followed the kitten and watched as Tao pawed at the door, still meowing.   
  
Tao then looked at him, meowing in the way that said he wanted M-21 to open the door.   
  
With a huff, M-21 went over and groomed Tao for a little bit. Frankenstein and Master didn't want him visiting them at school since that drew attention and he knew he would lose track of Tao, no matter how hard he focused - the kitten was very good at wandering away once something had taken his attention.   
  
Tao kept meowing, asking him to open the door, but M-21 didn't do it.   
  
When Tao refused to leave the door, M-21 left him there and collected Tao's favourite toy: the little fish dangling off a stick. He waved it in front of Tao's face, waiting to see what he would do.   
  
Tao followed the fish and then chased after it.   
  
Tail wagging, M-21 backed into the living room again. Frankenstein and Master would be gone for a few hours, but until then, he would try his best to distract Tao.   
  


* * *

  
Tao was purring on top of M-21 as they were curled up on M-21's bed when M-21 lifted his head, hearing footsteps coming up the garden path.   
  
He sniffed at Tao, trying to get his attention. When Tao made a 'prrt?' sound, M-21 stood up and Tao hopped off, following him as M-21 went to the front door.   
  
Tao dashed towards the door when there was a sound of jangling keys, meowing as loudly as he could. He almost squeezed his way through the gap in the door as Frankenstein opened it before M-21 grabbed him.   
  
"Did you miss me?" Frankenstein said, giving M-21 a pat on the head, and collected Tao from his jaws.   
  
Of course. M-21 wagged his tail, trying to keep still as he was petted. He'd been taught to not bounce up to his owners in the Union, but while he knew this wasn't the Union, Frankenstein didn't like his clothes getting dirty, so he would keep his paws to the floor.   
  
Tao scrambled up to Frankenstein's shoulder, butting Frankenstein's cheek once he was able to reach.   
  
"Master has gone to the PC gang with the children," Frankenstein said, closing the door behind him. "He'll be back soon though."  
  
That was fine. He could wait.


	3. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao was sleeping in M-21's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn prompt for the Let's Fix It event.

Tao was sleeping in M-21's bed. M-21 looked at Tao, the kitten curled up right in the centre, and then back at the box Frankenstein had set up on the other side of the room.    
  
Tao had seemed to like the box, but now he was on M-21's bed...    
  
M-21 pawed a little at his bed, shaking it. Tao curled up further.    
  
Oh.    
  
Ears flat, M-21 went elsewhere. He didn't really  _need_  his bed - the house was warm enough it didn't make much difference.    
  


* * *

  
M-21 opened his eyes to the sound of Tao's meows. Tao was in front of him, meowing. As soon as the kitten saw M-21 was awake, he dashed off.    
  
Okay...?    
  
M-21 stayed where he was and Tao turned around, meowing at him.    
  
What did he want? M-21 got up and followed. Was Tao hungry or want a door opened?    
  
Tao lead him to his bed and jumped in, still meowing at him. M-21 blinked at him. Did Tao lead him there just to take his bed again?    
  
With a huff, M-21 turned away.    
  
He paused when Tao tumbled into his hind paw, tiny teeth clasping it. He looked at the kitten, who was trying to pull him towards the bed, paws finding no purchase on the tiles.    
  
Uncertainly, M-21 hobbled in that direction and when he paused at his bed, Tao went to M-21's front paws to try and pull him on.    
  
Tao was giving him his bed back?    
  
M-21 stepped into his bed and curled up with a sigh.    
  
He jerked when Tao pounced on him, the kitten circling a few times before settling down on M-21's side.    
  
He lifted his head to nose at Tao, who rolled over, batting M-21's snout with a paw.    
  
Oh. Was that what Tao had wanted? For them to sleep together?    
  
M-21 glanced at the box that was so far away from his bed and thumped his tail on his bed.    
  
Yes, this was better.


	4. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein gets some visitors in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patience prompt for the Let's Fix It event. Or concerned, haha. That seems to be the default prompt. XD

Frankenstein paused from the readings on the screen when he heard the lab doors swish open behind him. It wasn't Master, who was still upstairs, so that only left two candidates.   
  
One, really, seeing as M-21 avoided going to his lab unless he had to.  
  
Frankenstein turned around, and there was Tao padding along the floor, looking up at all the machines.  
  
"What are you doing here, hm?" Frankenstein said, and Tao meowed, dashing towards him. "Exploring?"  
  
Tao must have seen the entirety of the rest of the house by now, so it made sense he would start looking at the lab. Though how he got _into_ the lab was something else, unless he'd learned that from M-21.  
  
Tao purred as he rubbed up against Frankenstein's leg and he sighed, picking Tao up. "I can't leave you to wander while I'm distracted," he scolded lightly, setting Tao on his shoulder. He hadn't gotten around to kitten-proofing the lab yet.  
  
Tao continued purring as he paraded around Frankenstein's shoulder, trying to stretch out as far as he could.  
  
"Though I think I'm due a break," Frankenstein said, walking in the direction Tao indicated.  
  


* * *

  
Tao preferred climbing up the taller machines, but he was still within Frankenstein's reach whenever he started staring at a leap that he couldn't make.  
  
Frankenstein turned at a 'ding' and as he walked away, Tao thumped into his shoulder, claws digging in until Tao had gotten his balance again. "The ramen's ready," Frankenstein told him, running his fingers over Tao's chest. "I suppose you'll want a taste?" Tao always wanted to try whatever he or Master were eating.  
  
He got a meow in reply, making him smile.  
  
The ramen looked how he expected it, the ingredients infusing into the soup and he caught Tao again as the kitten tried to leap onto the conveyor belt.  
  
"That's too big for you," he said, Tao squirming in his grasp and yowling. "I'll get you a smaller bowl." It would give the ramen time to cool as well.  
  
Tao continued squirming and pawing in the direction of the ramen as Frankenstein poured the ramen into another bowl. Once he was done and he set Tao down next to it, Tao ate it as fast as he could, purring all the while.  
  
The portion wasn't big enough to give Tao an upset stomach but Frankenstein watched him just in case he was eating too fast.  
  
When Tao had finished, Frankenstein washed the bowl and when Frankenstein turned around again, Tao was yawning, his tongue curling out.  
  
Frankenstein smiled, picking Tao up. "Was that more than I should have given you?"  
  
Tao was small enough to fit into his shirt pocket, and at least while he was there, Frankenstein knew where he was and when he woke up again while he was busy.  
  
Tao's purr was a constant against his chest as Frankenstein made notes but he paused at the lab doors swishing open again, followed by the thundering click of claws on his tiles.  
  
"M-21?" he asked, seeing the wolf charging around his lab. "What's wrong?"  
  
M-21 howled a bark, checking every corner before dashing off again.  
  
Like he was looking for someone. Someone small that could fit underneath the machines. Ah. "Are you looking for Tao?"  
  
He got an affirmative huff, M-21 trying to squeeze under the scanner, paws scrabbling at the tiles.  
  
"M-21," Frankenstein said, walking over. "He's here."  
  
M-21 snapped up again, looking towards him as Frankenstein kneeled. "See?" Frankenstein petted Tao's head. "He's safe."  
  
M-21 stared at him for a second before barrelling over, grooming Tao as soon as he was close.  
  
Tao protested for a second before settling down again.  
  
"You must have been worried when you couldn't find him, mm?" Frankenstein murmured, running his hand over M-21's head. Especially what happened the first time Tao had gotten out of his sight.  
  
"Hnnng."  
  
"Thank you for looking after him," Frankenstein said, and M-21's eyes went wide in his direction. He was still unused to praise... Well, hopefully he would in time, since M-21 was doing many good things around the house.  
  
"Would you like to taste my new recipe?"  
  
M-21's ears perked up and Frankenstein smiled. He had found his two new taste testers for Master's ramen.


	5. Out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein adds something new to the living room for Tao. M-21 isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerned prompt for Let's Fix It event.

There was dust in the air when M-21 returned from his patrol. Frankenstein was on a step ladder, adding...   
  
Huh.   
  
M-21 looked around at the new shelves in the living room. Except they weren't just shelves, bridges connecting a few of them. There was a clear path to follow and - Tao was already on one near the bottom, getting steadily higher.   
  
No!   
  
M-21 dashed towards him, and picked him up by the scruff, taking him to their bed. Tao protested, but that was fine. The fall could hurt him, and Frankenstein wouldn't want his new thing to be covered in cat ha-  
  
"M-21," Frankenstein said, and he turned an ear towards him. "These are for Tao to explore, so please let him go."   
  
They were? But... M-21 looked up again. They were so close to the ceiling... If Tao was to fall...  
  
"Tao's better at jumping than you think," Frankenstein said, "and if Tao prefers this room, that means he won't be in rooms with machinery as long."  
  
Oh. That would make sense. M-21 set Tao down, who scampered straight towards the bottom of the shelves again.   
  
M-21 followed from the floor as Tao made his way around the room, whining. Frankenstein said he would be all right but if Tao got hurt while he was in the room... He didn't want that.   
  
He whined again as Tao lay low and wriggled, eyeing the gap between him and the next shelf. It was so big and Tao wasn't going to make it.   
  
Tao leaped. M-21 half-jumped as well, ready to grab the kitten when he fell. Tao grabbed the edge with his claws and scrambled up the rest of the way.   
  
Oh. Good. He made it.   
  
"M-21," Frankenstein said, and M-21 looked over. Frankenstein was sweeping the floor, and he raised an eyebrow at M-21. "Tao will be fine; you need to trust him." He curled his fingers, gesturing M-21 closer, and he did, keeping his ears pinned on Tao.   
  
"I know you're worried about him," Frankenstein said, scratching M-21's head, "but he will be fine."  
  
But what if he wasn't? If there was a time where Tao missed a jump?   
  
M-21 looked back at Tao's meow, and saw him nestled up at the utmost shelf. M-21 could also hear his purrs and... All right. Tao could do this.   
  
He didn't like it, but Tao was happy and safe.


	6. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao was shivering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect prompt for the Let's Fix It event.

Tao was shivering. M-21 lifted his head, nosing at the kitten.   
  
He got a soft 'meep' for that, but Tao continued shivering.   
  
Hnn. The room was warm, but maybe it wasn't for Tao. He was so small...  
  
Frankenstein would know what to do.   
  
M-21 collected Tao in his jaws and carried him down to the lab. Tao was so cold the kitten didn't struggle, only protesting once before settling down.   
  


* * *

  
"What's wrong?" Frankenstein said when M-21 and Tao entered the lab.   
  
M-21 placed Tao on the surface next to Frankenstein, whining as he nosed at Tao.   
  
Tao meowed again, and while he wasn't shivering _as_ badly as when he'd first woken up, it was still noticeable.   
  
"Ah, I see." Frankenstein looked in one of his drawers and picked up an instrument that fitted in his palm. He picked Tao up and cradled him in the crook of his arm.   
  
Once Tao had stopped wriggling, Frankenstein placed the instrument inside Tao's ear until there was a 'beep'.   
  
"His temperature is normal," Frankenstein said, cleaning one end of the instrument, "though a little on the low end. I may have something that can help."  
  
He placed Tao back on the counter and M-21 kept an eye on Tao as Frankenstein walked away.   
  
Frankenstein came back a few minutes later, a bit of fabric in his hand.   
  
It was small and black. Small enough that it looked the perfect size for Tao.   
  
"Now this should keep you warm," Frankenstein said as he pulled the fabric over Tao, tugging Tao's paws through the holes when they reached them.   
  
Tao meowed and wriggled once Frankenstein let him go. What Frankenstein had put on Tao was a wool form fitting version of M-21's jacket, that covered more of Tao's body. Tao's eyes closed in contentment, his shivering stopping.   
  
Good.   
  
M-21 nosed at Tao, who climbed over his head to sit on M-21's back as he headed for the lab exit.   
  


* * *

  
Tao wouldn't stop staring out the window, his head trying to follow every single flake of snow that fluttered past. He pawed at the window, like he was trying to swat them.   
  
Tao had seen rain before, so why was this different?   
  
"Considering Tao's age-" M-21 looked over his shoulder, wagging his tail. Frankenstein had finished in the lab? "-this would be the first time he's seen snow."  
  
Oh. M-21 couldn't imagine not knowing about snow, and couldn't remember when he'd first encountered it. It hadn't seemed that important.   
  
"Do you want a closer look?" Frankenstein asked Tao, who didn't pay him any attention, still focused on the falling snow.   
  
M-21 collected his own jacket and put it on as Frankenstein opened the door to the garden.   
  
Tao dashed out, almost tripping over himself as he jumped up at the falling snow, his paws coming away with nothing. Tao inspected his paws and then wriggled down into a crouch, leaping up again.   
  
Ears flat for a second, Tao pointedly ignored the falling snow after he looked at his paws.   
  
The snow crunched M-21's paws as he walked through it and Tao perked up again.   
  
The kitten eyed the divide between where the snow began and edged forward, stopping right where the snow began.   
  
Tail twitching, Tao lifted a paw and patted the snow. His paw went through and Tao froze, staring at his paw.   
  
He patted another untouched area of snow, faster this time, and then kept doing it, sending a flurry up into the air.   
  
Tao leaped forward, rolling around in everything he touched, purring.   
  
He was fine. M-21 did his business at the other end of the garden and by the time he came back, Tao was chasing the snowflakes again.   
  
Tao continued doing that for a while before he flopped down.   
  
M-21 went over, nuzzling at him. Tao was still breathing and purring, so he must have only tired himself out.   
  
Tao meowed at him, asking him to lie down. When M-21 did that, Tao climbed up onto his back and curled up there, purring harder.   
  
Time to go inside again, then.   
  
M-21 walked back and set Tao down into their bed, hearing Frankenstein lock the door behind them. He took his jacket off and hung it on the hook, before shaking himself off to get rid of the snow that had clung to him.   
  
That done, M-21 curled up next to Tao and started grooming him, making sure to get the snow. Tao wasn't covered so it shouldn't make him too cold, but just in case.   
  
It was better being warm.


	7. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao was chasing his tail.

Tao was chasing his own tail. M-21 watched the kitten as he went around in circles, pausing for a few seconds, and then trying to pounce on his tail again. Did he not know...? He had to. But then, Tao didn't know everything he did.   
  
M-21 continued watching as Tao ran around in circles, not tiring, but not seeming frustrated either.   
  
When Tao stopped, he wobbled towards M-21 before flopping next to him. M-21 groomed him as he purred, tail flicking.   
  
Once he recovered, Tao wandered off, not looking back at his tail.   
  


* * *

  
Tao was behind him. M-21 knew that. He could hear the kitten's paws on the floor, even as he took each step very slowly.   
  
M-21 continued chewing on the snack Frankenstein had given him, waiting to see what Tao would do.   
  
Tao pounced, but the leap was short and Tao landed on M-21's tail instead.   
  
M-21 swept his tail to the side, giving Tao more room - he paused when Tao pounced on his tail again, even being slid along the floor.   
  
His tail had been the target the entire time?   
  
Tao kept a hold of M-21's tail, his teeth clasped for a second before letting go.   
  
Slowly, M-21 moved his tail away.   
  
Tao jumped on it again.   
  
Oh. Tao was chasing his tail. M-21 continued to wag his tail as Tao chased it, letting the kitten play.   
  
Frankenstein had made lots of other toys for Tao, but at least he wasn't making himself dizzy.   
  
When Tao was done, he came over, reaching over to chew on M-21's treat.   
  
M-21 grabbed it and lifted it away before Tao could do that - Frankenstein had said Tao wasn't allowed to eat his food.   
  
Tao meowed at him, trying to jump up. M-21 backed off, and Tao followed. Hnnng. M-21 wasn't sure if Tao really wanted the treat or wanted to play, but he wasn't going to let Tao have his treat.   
  


* * *

  
Tao was laying under a sunbeam, the tip of his tail flicking occasionally. He liked laying there sometimes, and M-21 wandered over, checking Tao's reaction with every step.   
  
Tao didn't look up, but he wasn't sleeping either, his ears turned towards M-21.   
  
M-21 lay down, not next to Tao, but close. Tao still didn't move.   
  
Hm. Maybe he'd been wrong but... M-21 lowered his head, shuffling a little closer. Close enough to pat Tao's tail.   
  
Tao twitched it out of the way, but it waved back again the next second.   
  
M-21 patted it again.   
  
Tao rolled over, waving his paws in the air. His claws weren't out, so he wasn't angry.   
  
When M-21 tried to pat him again, Tao latched onto his paw. M-21 felt his purring and wagged his tail. They could play like this as well.


	8. Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein pulled his phone out when it beeped. It was one of his alerts, but not an emergency one. A small black furry face stared back at him, one ear completely white.

Frankenstein pulled his phone out when it beeped. It was one of his alerts, but not an emergency one.   
  
Turning his screen on... Ah. It was from his laptop - someone had tried to guess his password one too many times. M-21 should have been home though, and he would have stopped...   
  
Frankenstein breathed a laugh, seeing the webcam photo his laptop had sent him.   
  
A small black furry face stared back at him, one ear completely white. "Now how did you get into my office, mm?" he mused. He'd closed the door and shut his laptop - he could understand Tao learning how to open doors, but what would interest him about the laptop? Maybe his scent...?   
  
Frankenstein shook his head. He could find out later, but for now, he needed to make sure Tao didn't hurt himself in there - he hadn't kitten proofed the room, assuming the kitten couldn't enter.   
  
He called the receiver in M-21's caller. "M-21," he said, waiting to make sure he had his attention. "Could you collect Tao from my office? It appears he's found a way to sneak in."   
  
There was a pause and then two scratches, M-21's signal he'd understood.   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "Thank you. Master and I won't be long so we'll see you both soon."   
  
He got a huff in reply and Frankenstein returned to concentrating on running the school.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein's office didn't seem worse for the wear when he returned - his laptop was still open, but he didn't spot any obvious bite marks on anything.   
  
He hadn't been in the office for more than ten minutes when his door handle turned, the door clicking open.   
  
Frankenstein raised an eyebrow, watching his door. Master was still downstairs and M-21 knew closed doors were to stay that way.   
  
There was a light scrabbling before the door swung open, Tao clinging onto the handle before dropping down and bounding into the room.   
  
"I'm going to need to figure out how to stop you from entering where you're not supposed to," Frankenstein said, Tao's ears snapping to him. Magnetised strips along the door frame, maybe? Or a lemon spray could suffice to keep him away.   
  
Tao leaped at Frankenstein's leg and he caught the kitten before he landed.   
  
Tao protested when Frankenstein stopped him from going higher. "You can stay on my lap, but not go onto my desk." Not until he'd put a box there that could hopefully keep him still. Frankenstein distracted him with pets until Tao settled down, purring.   
  
There were still some reports to type up, but he could do that easily with one hand.   
  
Frankenstein had finished two reports when his door was pushed open again, a silver head poking through the gap.   
  
M-21 saw him and then squinted across the room.   
  
"Are you looking for Tao?" He knew M-21 wouldn't enter his office without a reason.   
  
M-21 bobbed his head.   
  
"He's here."   
  
M-21 slunk in and checked Frankenstein's lap before looking up at him.   
  
Frankenstein smiled at him. "It's fine so long as I'm in the room - I was worried that he might get hurt if he wasn't supervised."  
  
M-21's sigh meant he agreed with him.   
  
When M-21 turned towards the door again, Frankenstein said, "You can stay here as well if you want."   
  
M-21 paused, and then looked at Tao. After a few seconds, he sat next to Frankenstein's chair, his head raised enough to keep an eye on Tao.   
  
Frankenstein petted him until he relaxed, his other hand also keeping Tao occupied.   
  
Well, maybe he should have a small break now anyway.


	9. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao keeps meowing at Frankenstein.

"Meeow!" Tao greeted Frankenstein when he returned home, M-21 sitting patiently at the entrance, Frankenstein's slippers already pulled out and ready for him.   
  
"Hello, Tao," Frankenstein said, crouching down to pet the kitten. Tao purred, bumping his head into Frankenstein's hand. "And thank you, M-21."   
  
M-21 wagged his tail, coming forward for pats as well.   
  
Tao climbed up onto Frankenstein's shoulder while he took his shoes off.   
  
"Raauw!"   
  
Frankenstein smiled as he went into the kitchen. "I suppose that means you're hungry?"  
  
"Rauw!"   
  
"You know it isn't time for dinner yet," Frankenstein chided, Tao moving to his other shoulder. "I'll be preparing dinner for Master and myself, but it won't be for you."   
  
Tao's next cry was louder and more piercing, but the kitten seemed content to stay on his shoulder, so long as Frankenstein obliged him to at least sniff the ingredients he was holding.   
  


* * *

  
"Raah!"   
  
"Yes, yes," Frankenstein said, walking around the kitten, who was trying to twine between his legs as much as possible, "I have your dinner. But if-"  
  
"Raauw!"  
  
"-you don't let me walk, I can't give it to you." Though there was the distinct possibility that both Tao's and M-21's dinner could end up on the floor if Tao continued and Tao wouldn't care, so long as it was close enough to eat.   
  
"Raauw! Raauw!"   
  
Frankenstein stopped when M-21 ducked in and grabbed Tao between his jaws.   
  
"Weeeeeh!"   
  
"Ah, thank you."   
  
M-21 huffed as he walked alongside Frankenstein, his ears perking up when Frankenstein petted his head.   
  
Once Frankenstein had put both their bowls down did M-21 set Tao on the floor again. Tao dashed for his bowl, and even between mouthfuls he was still meowing.   
  
Maybe now it would be a little quieter.  
  


* * *

  
Tao patted Frankenstein's ankle as he gave Master his post-dinner tea. "Meow!"   
  
Frankenstein looked at the kitten, who just looked back at him and then cried out again.   
  
" _Rauw!_ "   
  
Hm. He'd fed Tao and the water fountain was still running, he'd played with Tao and his litter box was clean. "Have I forgotten something?"  
  
Tao patted him again. "Raaaauw!"   
  
Amusement through Master's link. Yes, he must have forgotten something very obvious, but what?   
  
"He likes talking with you," Master said, sipping his tea.   
  
Ah. Of course. Chuckling, Frankenstein knelt down so Tao could jump up into his arms. "How was your day today?"  
  
"Mraow-rah."  
  
"Really?" Frankenstein said, scratching Tao's skull. Tao purred, pressing into the touch. "What did you do then?"   
  
"Raaoh prrt."   
  
"I see. I hope nothing was knocked over because of that."   
  
"Raaaow!"   
  
Master's amusement increased as he continued his conversation with Tao. It didn't seem like Tao would be quiet for too long, but Frankenstein had gotten used to noisy children being in his home.


	10. Roomba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao meets a roomba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set earlier in the verse.
> 
> Frankenstein has a roomba because so much fur. So Much Fur.

M-21's ear twitched when he heard whirring and beeping. Frankenstein's roomba was activating but it would take a while before it reached him so he didn't move just yet. Though he would need to finish his snacks before it swept them up.   
  
"Mrow?" Tao was watching the roomba, the tip of his tail flicking.   
  
Oh, he hadn't seen one before?   
  
The roomba skirted the walls before it bumped into one of Tao's scratching posts, heading further into the room. When it hit the coffee table, it turned into Tao's direction.   
  
"Mrrrow?" Tao tried again.   
  
It kept coming, and Tao's fur started to puff, his spine arching upwards. Ah.   
  
M-21 went over to pick Tao up or to comfort him, but before he could do that, Tao swiped at the roomba with a hiss before dashing away, his ears flat.   
  
He hid behind M-21 and peeked out from behind M-21's leg, hissing again.   
  
M-21 licked his head, hearing the roomba approach. Normally he would move out the way to let it work, but maybe he shouldn't this time. Then Tao would know it wasn't something to be scared of and it wouldn't hurt him.   
  
The roomba bumped into his paw and moved away.   
  
Tao was still watching the roomba when M-21 licked him again.   
  
Tao slunk after the roomba, his tail up again. He caught up and tapped it on the side. The roomba kept going, and with a 'Prrt', Tao leaped forward and sat down.   
  
The roomba hit him, and then turned around.   
  
Before it could start moving again, Tao put himself in front of it again, patting it.   
  
Ah... Maybe he shouldn't have taught Tao that... The roomba couldn't do its job now.   
  
With a huff, M-21 went over to collect Tao before he could continue bothering the roomba.   
  
"Mrrooow!"  
  
They could go into one of the other rooms until the roomba was finished.  
  


* * *

  
M-21's ear twitched when he heard the familiar beep and whirring. Tao had been climbing his ladders the last time he'd seen him and M-21 had enough time to see Tao leap from one of the mid-height stands towards the sofa.   
  
Tao made the leap and then dashed down towards the roomba.   
  
"Mrow!"   
  
With a huff, M-21 went over to stop him before he started bothering the roomba again.   
  
He paused when he saw Tao sitting on the roomba instead.   
  
The roomba wasn't impeded, continuing on its usual route, at its usual speed as far as M-21 could tell.   
  
When the roomba bumped into Tao's scratching post, Tao batted the post, but seemed happy to stay on.   
  
Huh.   
  
Tao had found something new to occupy himself with, so M-21 would leave it at that.


	11. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 goes for a run.

M-21 pawed the button to open the garden door, huffing at the scents wafting in. Tail wagging, he left, closing it behind him. He needed to relieve himself, and then he would go for a run.   
  
He twisted an ear around when he heard a light tapping behind him. It was Tao, paws braced on the door, watching him; M-21 could just hear his muffled meows through it.   
  
M-21 went up to the door and nudged the area where Tao was. He wouldn't be gone for long.   
  
He couldn't take Tao with him, not when Tao would want to explore and there were so many places Tao could hide in compared to the house. It was hard enough to keep track of Tao there ─ it would be impossible outside.   
  
Tao kept meowing as he turned around. He would be back soon.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 landed in Frankenstein's garden and pawed at the button next to the garden door to let him in. It clicked open and he squeezed himself in, tugging on the rope attached to handle to close it again.   
  
He'd done his business and went for a run; there hadn't been any disturbances and he hadn't scented any Union agents nearby. They should have sent someone after him though; it was just a matter of time until someone arrived.   
  
M-21 looked around, but didn't see any movement in the living room. Hm. Tao was usually playing with one of his toys by now...   
  
He paused, seeing the living room door was open. Oh no. Had he checked that before he'd left? He couldn't remember — he'd been too intent on leaving. If Tao had gotten hurt again because he'd been careless-!  
  
He dashed through the door, ears pricked. But if Tao had already been hurt (and died!) he wouldn't make any noises for him to hear.   
  
Whining, he charged up the stairs towards the computer room.  
  
The door was closed, and when he tried the handle, it was locked. Tao couldn't have gone inside. Then where _was_ he?   
  
"Mrow...?"   
  
M-21 froze, his ears flicking left and right, trying to find the source. Tao was alive, but the sound had been muffled - he was somewhere in the house, through a door somewhere. He wouldn't be able to find out where though unless Tao made another sound!   
  
All the doors were closed and he paced the corridor, listening. The computer room had been closed as well, but he knew he hadn't heard Tao from there.   
  
"Raow?"   
  
There! M-21 targeted the door -it was the room Frankenstein kept all his towels and linen in- and opened it.   
  
Tao was sitting at the door and walked up to him, purring as he twined around M-21's leg.   
  
He was okay? M-21 licked and nosed at him, making sure. Tao purred while M-21 checked him over. No cries. No blood.   
  
Good.   
  
But Tao had gotten trapped because he'd left the house - if he hadn't, Tao wouldn't have gone through that.   
  
He would stay inside to make sure Tao was safe. He'd been trained in the Union to stay inside for long periods of time; it would be fine.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 paced the living room, eyes going to the garden door. He was restless, wanting to run and to relieve himself.   
  
No.   
  
He had to look after Tao. That was his mission, and Tao could get hurt while he was away, even if he only went to the garden. He could hold it in for a little longer; Frankenstein and Master would be home soon.   
  
M-21 checked the living room door ─ it was still closed. Tao was chasing a toy across the floor, and didn't seem interested in exploring close to it.   
  
M-21 heard the front door click open and he snapped his head towards it.   
  
He trotted over to Tao and picked him up, taking him to the front door.   
  
As soon as he saw Master, he put Tao into his waiting hands.   
  
"Eh? M-21, what's wrong?"   
  
M-21 waited for Master to get the information from his mind, his paws dancing on the floor. Could he go now?   
  
Master nodded, petting Tao. "You can go."   
  
M-21 dashed out through the gap in the door, already revelling in the cool breeze that greeted him.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 approached the garden door slowly. He had _needed_ to leave, and Master had given his permission, but had he been too hasty? He should have waited until Master had told Frankenstein. He needed to be punished for leaving Tao locked in a cupboard - or was this his only free time before he was punished?  
  
He stared at the entry button before pressing it.   
  
"Raow!"   
  
He closed the door, hearing Tao land on the floor and running towards him.   
  
Tao pressed up against his legs, purring. M-21 nosed at him.   
  
"M-21."   
  
His ears flattened at the Master's voice. He ducked his head and approached, sitting in front of him. Tao continued to try to play with him and M-21 distracted him with his tail.   
  
He stilled when Master patted him, scratching him behind the ears. "You did not need to force yourself to stay inside."  
  
But Tao-!   
  
"Will find trouble whether you are here or not," Master said, fondness in his voice. "He is very curious." Master continued rubbing his ears. "Tao did not stay in there for long, and Frankenstein is installing locks on all the doors to make sure it does not happen again."   
  
Oh. That was good. M-21 drooped, exhaling.   
  
"Though Frankenstein seems to be planning something else," Master mused. "He did not tell me, but he is excited about it."   
  
It had to be important if Frankenstein didn't tell Master. Though, once Frankenstein was caught up in a project, he would sometimes forget everything else, his entire focus on what he was working on.   
  
He couldn't guess what Frankenstein would make, so until he revealed it, M-21 would wait.   
  


* * *

  
"What do you think?" Frankenstein said, holding the jacket out to M-21.   
  
M-21 sniffed it, looking it over. It seemed similar to the one Frankenstein had made him to protect him from the cold, but there were two large pockets on the side. There was also a large metal hoop, which had a leash attached to it? M-21 followed the strip and hm. It didn't end in one loop, but multiple. What was it for?  
  
"He is unsure what its purpose is," Master said, sipping his tea.   
  
Tao had come over as well to investigate, playing with the hoops, patting and rolling over them.   
  
"Well..." Frankenstein scooped Tao up and threaded the hoops over his body, securing it in place with a magnetic clip.   
  
Ah. It was a harness.   
  
Tao rolled over again when Frankenstein let go of him, wriggling his back of the floor.   
  
"Raaaow!"   
  
As much as Tao moved and scratched at the harness, it didn't come off. Was _Tao_ being punished for getting trapped?   
  
"Frankenstein?"   
  
"Once he becomes acclimatised to it, M-21 can carry him in one of the pockets when he goes for a run, and the harness will make sure Tao doesn't wander too far."  
  
M-21 eyed the pockets again: they were big ─ big enough to carry Tao, even as he grew. That sounded like it could work?  
  
"Raow!"   
  
Tao didn't seem like he would get used to it though...   
  
"And M-21 would be able to drag him away from trouble."  
  
M-21 nodded. That would be helpful.   
  
"Raa-" Tao stopped yelling when Frankenstein held out a treat to him. He gobbled it up and then looked up at Frankenstein, pawing at his fingers. Frankenstein continued giving treats and patting him until he calmed down.   
  
Once Tao had stopped rolling around, Frankenstein took the harness off, and gave Tao more treats. As Tao finished them off, Frankenstein offered some treats to M-21.  
  
He glanced at them in confusion, not coming forward just yet. He hadn't done anything to earn them?  
  
"You were worried about Tao," Frankenstein said, keeping his hand out. "And want to keep him safe."  
  
Oh. That was his mission? It was Frankenstein's decision to give him treats though, so M-21 took them from his fingers.  
  
Tao was patting at the harness again, tail flicking.   
  
"Tao," Master said, and Tao's ears flicked in his direction, "if you keep the harness on without trying to take it off, you will be able to leave the house with M-21 when he goes outside while wearing it."  
  
Tao froze.   
  
Frankenstein sighed as he straightened up, Tao leaping at the harness with a yowl. "Master, couldn't you have told him later? He'll be constantly trying to get it now."  
  
"He was curious," Master said, sipping his tea again.   
  
"Master..."  
  


* * *

  
M-21 could feel Tao wriggling in the pocket, but Tao stayed inside, his head and paws poking out over the side.   
  
"Mrow?" Tao said, staring at the garden door.   
  
M-21 turned his head to lick his head and then headed for it.   
  
Master had told Tao a few lessons about staying inside the pocket while M-21 was moving, and Tao seemed to have taken it in. This was the first time Tao would go on a run with M-21 though, so M-21 wasn't sure if Tao would remember once they were outside.   
  
Tao continued wriggling when they were in the garden, but he stayed in the pocket. Good.   
  
M-21 gave Tao one more lick and then started his trot around the block. Until he knew Tao wouldn't jump out of the pocket, he wouldn't go faster than that, and he wouldn't go rooftop hopping either.   
  


* * *

  
"Mrow?" Tao said, patting M-21's back. M-21 lay down fully and Tao hopped off with a 'prrt!'   
  
As soon as he touched down, Tao started exploring Frankenstein's garden, keeping close enough the harness stayed slack.   
  
The run had gone well, Tao staying in his pocket the entire time. They could try a faster pace next time.   
  


* * *

  
"Rah!"   
  
M-21 looked over at Tao's call. That one usually meant Tao wanted him to do something.   
  
M-21 tilted his head when he realised he was looking towards the garden door, not the living room door or kitchen like he was expecting. And where was Tao?   
  
Movement caught his eye and he saw Tao was nestled in the pocket of his jacket, the harness leading in with him.   
  
It wasn't the same as when Tao was playing or hiding, and M-21 went over to investigate.   
  
Tao pawed at him when he was close, but didn't jump out. Hm. M-21 grasped the harness and lifted it.   
  
Tao came along with it, everything in place.   
  
Did he...? M-21 let go and Tao scrambled back into the pocket.   
  
"Raah!"   
  
Huffing, M-21 went to put the jacket on, his tail wagging slowly.   
  
It was around the time he went for a run anyway.


	12. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a storm coming.

  
There was a storm coming. M-21 could see it in the gathering clouds and he could smell it, even inside.   
  
He peeked at Tao, but the kitten was still napping in his box. That was fine. Tao would sleep for a while longer and he wouldn't be out for too long.   
  


* * *

  
M-21's ears turned, hearing rain hit the pavement. Already? It had come faster than he'd-  
  
His ears flattened when the rain became a downpour, the rain hard enough he could feel it through his fur.   
  
Shelter. He needed shelter. He'd been in worse before, but it had been miserable being that cold and wet.   
  
There were a few trees in the park he was in, but when he went under them, they didn't have enough leaves to protect him.   
  
Then maybe he should go home? He'd finished his patrol and...   
  
M-21 glanced down, realising how much his paws were sinking into the grass. Into the mud.   
  
Oh no.   
  
His paws were covered in it.   
  
He couldn't go home like this. Frankenstein didn't like mess in his house. He would track mud into the house if he went home now.   
  
So he wouldn't. He would wait until the storm passed, until the mud had dried, and then he would go home.   
  
M-21 flinched when lightning flashed, thunder booming a few seconds later. It was too loud and it reminded him of the fights he used to have in the Union. He couldn't sense any auras though, so it was only the storm.  
  
Lightning flashed again and M-21 looked around at the quickly emptying park. He needed to find shelter before the storm got worse.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 lay down on the floor of the abandoned building he'd found with a sigh, watching the storm rage outside. It was drier here, but not much warmer - he'd climbed in through a broken window, and the only light was when lightning brightened the sky.  
  
He'd been in worse places and even heavy as the rain was, he'd regrown his coat enough that he wasn't as affected by it, or felt as cold as he had used to. But...  
  
M-21 sighed, curling up more. He had gotten used to living in Frankenstein and Master's house, with its bright lights and scents of food and tea constantly in the air.   
  
Here, it smelled of damp and dust, and the wind constantly blew in through the window.   
  
He just had to wait here until the storm blew over. It wouldn't be long.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 sighed as he paced the room, glancing out the window again. He'd dried off a little as he'd waited, but now he was bored, the storm still pouring down. There was no Tao to keep him busy or distract him, no Master to talk to him, or no Frankenstein to offer him some food to taste.   
  
He missed them. Their voices and their scents.   
  
Master and Frankenstein were away for longer for school, but he at least had Tao with him while he waited for their return. Here... There was nothing.   
  
His ears twitched when his collar buzzed. [M-21?]  
  
He perked up, recognising Frankenstein's voice, before he ducked his head. Had he taken too long? He'd left Tao alone this entire time...  
  
[Are you hurt?]  
  
M-21 tilted his head. Why was Frankenstein asking that? He scratched the collar once. No.   
  
An exhale. [I'm glad to hear that.]  
  
M-21 tilted his head in the other direction. Frankenstein had been worried?   
  
[Are you able to return home?]  
  
M-21 hesitated, and then scratched the collar twice. Yes. He could return home, but he didn't know if he _should_. He looked down - clumps of mud clung to his fur, and he'd collected dust and dirt from inside the building.   
  
[Then we can expect you home soon?]  
  
M-21 scratched the collar twice again. It wouldn't take him long, not from where he was.  
  
[Good. We'll see you when you arrive.]   
  
He waited in case Frankenstein had anything else to add, but there wasn't anything more.   
  
M-21 stared at the window for a second, seeing lightning flash, before heading into it.   
  
The rain was as heavy as it had been when he'd first left it, but he felt lighter as he dashed home.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 had barely landed in the garden, creating a splash from the impact, when the garden door was already being opened, Frankenstein there with a big towel in his hands.   
  
They'd been waiting for him. The realisation made M-21 wag his tail as he approached.   
  
He paused at the threshold though, seeing the pristine tiles reflecting the lights. He would get those wet and dirty as soon as he stepped inside.   
  
"M-21?"   
  
" _Raow?_ " Tao yelped somewhere inside.   
  
"Inside now," Frankenstein said, his voice wry, "before Tao runs outside to greet you."   
  
Damn. Tao would be soaked to the skin instantly. M-21 slunk in and Frankenstein dropped the towel on top him, patting him down. M-21 heard the garden door close behind him  
  
"Raow! Raow!" Tao demanded, twining around M-21's legs.   
  
"He wants to know where you have been," Master said from the sofa, "and why it took you so long to return."   
  
Oh. M-21 nosed at Tao, trying not to drip on him. Tao didn't seem to care, his fur already wet in patches from where he'd rubbed up against M-21.   
  
"...Ah."   
  
"Master?"  
  
"He had been worried about making a mess due to being caught out in the storm," Master said. "That is why he stayed away."   
  
Frankenstein didn't say anything for a few seconds and M-21 ducked his head, waiting for his reaction.   
  
"M-21..." Frankenstein said with a sigh, lifting the towel away. M-21 watched him, but Frankenstein didn't seem angry. Or happy either. But he'd tried to keep Frankenstein's house clean?   
  
"I like having a clean house," Frankenstein said, running his fingers over M-21's head, "but mess can be cleaned up. You, however, are not something to be swept away just because you're dirty."   
  
M-21 blinked at him. But he _was_ dirty and he knew how much Frankenstein disliked mess.   
  
Frankenstein studied him and then sighed. "Let's get you clean first before we continue this conversation, mm? You'll feel better when you're dry and clean again."   
  
Frankenstein took the towel and walked towards the living room door.   
  
M-21 followed him a step and then looked down at the puddle he'd left. And the muddy pawprints. He flattened his ears and whined. He shouldn't-!  
  
"M-21," Frankenstein said from the doorway, his voice still calm, "it's fine. Come on."   
  
All right...   
  
M-21 trailed after him, but he flicked his ears back when he heard a meow behind him.   
  
Tao was following him. But Tao should stay in the living room.   
  
...He'd left Tao alone for too long already, and if Tao was supposed to stay here, Master would have called him over by now.   
  
Frankenstein led the way to the bathroom, and as he prepared the shower, Tao played with M-21's tail.   
  
"You might need to be dried off yourself," Frankenstein said, picking Tao up and gesturing M-21 into the shower.   
  
Frankenstein set Tao on the counter and then stepped into the shower with M-21, sliding the door behind him.   
  
"Mrow?" Tao had already jumped down and was patting the door.   
  
"We'll make this quick," Frankenstein said, testing the water again, "before Tao figures out how to open it."   
  
M-21 huffed as the warm water washed over him. He hadn't thought he was that cold, but the difference in the water temperature... It was nice.   
  
"Mrow!" Tao was patting at the door edge and Frankenstein shifted to make sure his foot kept the door closed. "I think he's concerned you're getting wet again."   
  
"Raow!"   
  
M-21 edged closer to the door so he could nose where Tao was. It didn't seem to console Tao, who kept patting at the door handle.   
  
Frankenstein was finished with the shampoo and rinsing a few minutes later and when he stepped out of the shower, he scooped Tao up before the kitten could dash inside. M-21 shook himself off and as soon as he was done, Frankenstein opened the door.   
  
Tao was inside as soon as there was enough space to let him through, and he circled M-21, looking up at him as he meowed.   
  
M-21 lowered his head to nuzzle him and Tao rubbed against him, purring. While they were doing that, Frankenstein dried the rest of M-21 off with a towel.   
  
Frankenstein presented the hair dryer to Tao once M-21 was dry enough to not drip everywhere. When Frankenstein turned it on, Tao jerked back before batting at where the hot air was. Frankenstein let Tao play with it for a few seconds before concentrating it on M-21.   
  
"Now then," Frankenstein said, once he was finished with M-21's coat, "that feels better, doesn't it?"   
  
M-21 nodded. His coat wasn't as heavy anymore, his fur not clumping together.   
  
Frankenstein scratched him behind the ears and M-21 leaned into the touch. "To continue on what I was saying earlier," Frankenstein said, and M-21 twisted his ears in his direction, "I may dislike mess, but I would far prefer having mess in my house compared to not having you home."   
  
M-21 blinked.   
  
"So next time, even if you are dirty, return home, all right?"   
  
Frankenstein...wanted him more than not wanting mess? Even if he brought it in with him? But...   
  
M-21 nodded slowly, still trying to understand what Frankenstein had said.   
  
Frankenstein smiled, giving him one last pat. "Let's have dinner then, shall we?"   
  
Yes... He _was_ hungry, and he could use that time to think over Frankenstein's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely not inspired by me getting caught out in a storm... :x


	13. Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is a good boy?"

M-21 sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Master's knee as Master rubbed him behind the ears. It was a nice feeling. There wasn't much noise aside from Tao purring from Master's nap and some birdsong outside.   
  
"Who is a good boy?"  
  
M-21 opened his eyes, looking at Master. Who was a good boy? Tao was a good boy (just very curious and very good at finding trouble). Master was a good boy. And so was Frankenstein.  
  
Master continued scratching his ears. "Who is a good boy?"  
  
M-21 tilted his head, furrowing his brow. It was a question Master wanted an answer to. But who...?  
  
"You are."  
  
M-21 tilted his head in the other direction. Who was? He looked behind him to see who Master was talking to, but Frankenstein wasn't there - this was usually the time he spent working on recipes in his lab.  
  
Was he talking to Tao, then?  
  
Master was smiling at him, still scratching his ears. "It is you, M-21."  
  
_Him_? M-21 pricked his ears, making sure he'd heard that right. But it couldn't be. He wasn't good.  
  
"You are a good wolf, M-21."  
  
Master _was_ talking to him! But-! He wasn't!  
  
"You are always checking on Tao and making sure he is safe-"  
  
And he'd failed-!  
  
"-and when he has found trouble again, you bring him to Frankenstein to make sure he is all right."  
  
Master's hand continued to rub him and M-21 whined. Master was never wrong and knew lots of things, but he couldn't be right with this.  
  
"Mrrow," Tao said, stretching on Master's lap, and Master's smile widened.  
  
"Tao agrees with me," Master said. "And that you are very warm to curl up against."  
  
M-21 looked between them, ears going between flat and pricked. If _both_ of them were saying it, then they had to be right. But...  
  
"Raow," Tao said, reaching over and patting M-21's nose.  
  
Oh. He was a good boy.  
  
It was strange to think about. In the Union, he had always been wrong. Too slow, too weak.  
  
Never good.  
  
Here, he was a good boy.  
  
Master smiled at him. "Yes, you are a good boy."  
  
M-21 huffed, leaning into Master's touch again, closing his eyes. That was nice to hear.[](https://esp-dragonv2.dreamwidth.org/#cuttag_esp_dragonv2_15698_1)


	14. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 finds Frankenstein napping.

M-21 furrowed his brow, lifting his head and sniffing. Hm... This was usually when Frankenstein started dinner but he couldn't smell anything. Was he okay?   
  
M-21 had seen Frankenstein enter the house so knew he was around. It was strange.   
  
Standing up and shaking himself off, M-21 left the living room, making sure to close the door behind him.   
  
The most likely place Frankenstein would be was the lab - if he'd gotten caught up in research, he might have lost track of the time. Still strange, but it would make sense.   
  
The lab was quiet when M-21 entered and he looked around, huffing. Not here? The lights were on though, so that meant Frankenstein had been here recently.   
  
M-21 padded through the lab, ears swivelling as he tried to find any noise that wasn't the hum of the machines.   
  
...There. Deep breathing to his left.   
  
He poked his head around the corner and then tilted his head to the side. Frankenstein was there, sitting in a chair, his head resting on the crook of his arm.   
  
Sleeping? He was sleeping?   
  
M-21 slunk closer, making as little noise as he could. Frankenstein didn't turn to acknowledge him like he usually did, still motionless.   
  
Oh. Hm. The Union scientists complained of sore necks when they'd fallen asleep at their desks or computers. Should he do something about that to help? _Could_ he do something without waking Frankenstein?   
  
Hnnng...   
  
Maybe nudge him onto a pillow so he was on something softer? If Frankenstein didn't wake up from that, then he needed sleep.   
  
Decision made, M-21 left the lab. Frankenstein kept the towels and bed covers in a cupboard, but where could he find pillows? There were big ones in the living room. Frankenstein's room?   
  
M-21 paused when he entered the house, Tao rubbing up against his legs, purring. He'd closed the door, he knew that. Then how-?  
  
"What is wrong, M-21?" Master said, looking at him.   
  
Oh. That was how.   
  
Master nodded as M-21 let Tao play with his tail. "Frankenstein has not been sleeping well recently; he needs rest."   
  
It looked like it, if Frankenstein was sleeping in his lab.   
  
M-21 blinked when Master walked past him, into the lab. But he hadn't found a pillow yet?   
  
"This will be better for him," Master said, and M-21 followed him, curious. "But you cannot tell him I did this, as he will be unhappy."   
  
Frankenstein couldn't understand him as well as Master, but he would try to not give it away. He didn't want Frankenstein to be unhappy either.   
  
Master could make him stronger by taking his blood - was that what he was going to do with Frankenstein? He had also seen Master make clothes out of air, so maybe he was going to make a pillow for Frankenstein?  
  
Why would that make Frankenstein unhappy though...?   
  
Tao climbed onto M-21's back as they went down the stairs. This way, he would know where Tao was the entire time.   
  
M-21 watched when Master approached Frankenstein, waiting for the tell-tale weight of power in the air, but it didn't happen. Nothing did.   
  
Master stood at Frankenstein's side and then sighed. He leaned over and rolled Frankenstein over, lifting him up before he fell to the ground. Frankenstein's knees were over one arm, his back supported by Master's other arm.  
  
Master was carrying him? Frankenstein hadn't stirred throughout it all and he must be really tired then.   
  
...This was what would make Frankenstein unhappy?   
  
"Yes," Master said. "He should not know I did this."   
  
M-21 nodded.  
  
"Mrow?" Tao jumped off M-21's back and trotted over to Master. "Raow!"   
  
"He is sleeping," Master told him. "He needs quiet for the moment."   
  
"Meow?" Tao said, pawing at Master's leg.   
  
"M-21," Master said. "Could you pick Tao up so he can reach Frankenstein easier?"  
  
M-21 lifted Tao in his jaws, bringing the kitten close to Master's arm.   
  
Tao squirmed out of M-21's grasp and climbed onto Frankenstein, curling up on his chest and purring.   
  
Master smiled at Tao. "Thank you both."   
  
He had only been doing as he was told... It wasn't something he needed to be thanked for.   
  
Tao purred louder as Master left the lab, M-21 following.   
  
When they neared Frankenstein's bedroom, M-21 went ahead, opening the door for Master.   
  
"Mrow?" Tao said, perking up as Master entered. Oh, Tao had never been in Frankenstein's room before.   
  
M-21 hadn't either, and he kept himself low as he went in. Bookshelves lined an entire wall, the room smelling of books and ink.   
  
He saw Master heading for Frankenstein's bed and M-21 went over and pulled the blanket back first, watching Master set Frankenstein down.   
  
M-21 pulled the blanket over Frankenstein once Master stepped away.   
  
"Meow?" A bump in the blanket started moving around on Frankenstein's chest.   
  
Oops. He'd forgotten Tao had been there.   
  
He lifted the blanket and Tao poked his head out, looking around the room.  
  
"I will need your help with dinner, M-21," Master said, and M-21 nodded, glancing back at Frankenstein. Dinner wasn't going to be made if Frankenstein was sleeping.   
  
"Tao, can you look after Frankenstein while he sleeps?" Master said, and M-21 stared at him, his eyes wide. Tao couldn't do that!   
  
Master petted his head while Tao curled up in the crook of Frankenstein's neck, purring again. Oh. Maybe he could.   
  
They left Frankenstein's room, keeping the door ajar so they could hear any noises, just in case.   
  
"Looking after Frankenstein will keep Tao's focus and keep him away from Frankenstein's belongings," Master told them as they walked towards the kitchen.   
  
That made sense. Tao hadn't moved since Master had asked him and M-21 knew how curious Tao was.   
  
And if something _did_ happen, Frankenstein was right there to look after him.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein frowned, a drone filling his ears.   
  
Ear. His left was louder than the right. Tinnitus? No pain, but there was warmth along the left side of his neck.   
  
When the warmth moved, Frankenstein's eyes fluttered open. How had Tao climbed up next to him -   
  
In bed?   
  
Frankenstein frowned. He'd remembered being in the lab and then -   
  
The sunlight streaming in through his window was wrong. He jolted upright, wincing when he heard Tao's surprised yowl.   
  
But that wasn't as important as the fact that he had _missed making dinner_. He was late! And - and... He blinked, feeling Tao pulling at his shirt, like he was trying to drag him back to bed.   
  
He could smell food in the air. Oil and beef, with garlic. The children would never try to cook, preferring instant food and snacks. M-21 wouldn't touch the kitchen, so that left only one person.   
  
He scooped Tao up, Tao still trying to pull him towards the bed.   
  
"Yes, yes, you can nap later," Frankenstein said, tidying his bed with a flick.   
  
"Raaaow!"   
  
"And you're hungry, of course," Frankenstein said, leaving his room (the door had been ajar, which must have been how Tao had gotten in). "I'll get you something soon." Once everything had been sorted out in the kitchen. He put Tao on his shoulder, the kitten happy to rub against his cheek and then settled down, purring.   
  
Master was at the cooker as Frankenstein had expected, wearing a pink apron. Pans sizzled in front of him, and plates dotted different areas of the counters.   
  
"I hope you rested well," Master said, picking up one pan and emptied its contents onto a plate.   
  
"I apologise, Master!" Frankenstein exclaimed, bowing. "I overslept and I missed dinner!"   
  
"You do not need to do that," Master said. "You have not missed dinner - you are in time for it, as you always are."   
  
He hadn't? Frankenstein hadn't seen a clock since waking up. "I made you cook din-"  
  
"You did not make me do anything," Master said, filling another plate. "I chose to do this."   
  
"Master..." If he hadn't fallen asleep, Master wouldn't have felt the need to cook dinner.   
  
"I have not set the table yet," Master said, stirring one of the pans, and Frankenstein nodded. He couldn't undo Master's work now, but he could at least ease what work Master had left to do. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if too abrupt an ending right now, but hm.
> 
> M-21 was helping by directing Rai where objects are in the kitchen. Rai might have picked up recipes from Frankenstein's brain, but he doesn't know where the the pots and plates are kept, ahah.


	15. Enter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao finds Rai's room.

Rai watched out his window, seeing lights from passing cars move in the distance. The house was quiet, the occupants asleep.   
  
Most of them.   
  
He did not turn his head when his door clicked, feeling the burst of triumph as it swung open.   
  
"Yes!" Tao hit the floor with a thump, padding into his room. "Now I can see what's in here! Why'd they have to lock the rooms, hmph."   
  
"To make sure you are not hurt," Rai said, looking over.   
  
"Hey, you're awake!" Tao bounded over. happiness spilling from him. "Everyone else is sleeping," Tao said, rubbing up against Rai's leg.   
  
Rai bent down and picked the kitten up, who climbed up to his shoulder.   
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tao said, walking over his shoulders to peer out the window.   
  
"I do not need to sleep as much as the others," Rai said, scratching Tao's head.   
  
"Hmm," Tao said, leaning into his touch, purring. "That's good, or else I'd be bored by myself again. Do you wanna play?" Tao's tail flicked around Rai's neck, his focus wandering around Rai's room.   
  
"Yes," Rai said, walking over to his bed. "We will bring some of your toys here in the morning." Otherwise they would wake M-21 up.   
  
"Great!" Tao said, hopping off Rai's shoulder and rolled around on the blankets. "And I can come here whenever I want, right?"  
  
Rai smiled at him, tapping his fingers along the blanket in front of Tao. "Only when I am here." There was not much in his room, but Tao had proven he could find trouble very easily.   
  
"Awww!" Tao pounced close to Rai's hand, his tail whipping left and right. "But there's so much I haven't seen in here!"   
  
"You can explore when I am here," Rai repeated.   
  
"That's meeean, urgh," Tao caught Rai's hand and rolled over, clasping Rai's fingers with his fangs. He purred however, his emotions continuing to be light. "Can you come here straight away when you return next time then?"   
  
"Yes," Rai said.   
  
"Yessss!"   


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to hear Tao's voice, heh.


	16. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein wakes up.

Frankenstein's eyes fluttered open, and he glanced at the clock. Hm. He'd woken up thirteen minutes earlier than usual. Maybe because of the nap he'd had earlier?   
  
It was rare for him to have free time and...  
  
He turned his head towards his door, his eyes narrowed. Had he heard something? It couldn't be an intruder - they wouldn't have gotten past M-21 in the very least, and Master would have alerted him.   
  
"Mrow?"  
  
Ah. Of course. Tao must have recognised the schedule he had and was waiting for him.   
  
"Raaaow."   
  
"Yes, yes," Frankenstein said, slipping out of bed, "I can hear you."   
  
"Raow!"   
  
Tao had his front paws braced on Frankenstein's door when he opened it. Tao dropped down and rubbed up against his legs.   
  
"What are you interested in?" Frankentasin murmured as he watched Tao dash away. Towards his bed. Hm, not demanding breakfast?  
  
Tao looked up at the bed before crouching down, wriggling.   
  
Frankenstein winced and scooped the kitten up before he pounced. "I'll make you some stairs to reach my bed, just don't scratch my bed frame in the meantime, mm?"   
  
"Mrow."   
  
"I'm surprised you wanted my bed first," Frankenstein said, setting Tao on his blanket. "There's lots of bookshelves and crannies for you to explore."   
  
Tao bit Frankenstein's top and tugged him back. Frankenstein smiled, following Tao's lead. "Are you wanting me in bed again? I'll only be able to stay for a few minutes."   
  
As soon as Frankenstein was laying down, Tao curled up on his chest, purring hard enough to feel.   
  
"This was what you wanted to do?" Frankenstein said, running his fingers over Tao. Tao leaned into his touch, but stayed in place, his eyes closed. Purring showed cats were happy, but purring was also something they did to heal, and that extended to those they were in contact with when they purred. That couldn't be the reason, but it would explain why Tao kept wanting him in bed.   
  
"I'm not ill," Frankenstein told him. "Tired, maybe, but I'm much more rested now than I was before." In fact, he hadn't had any nightmares over the last couple days.   
  
Tao replied by stretching out and purring harder.   
  
Frankenstein chuckled and continued to pet Tao. He had a few minutes of free time before he needed to start his day.   
  
He could enjoy this until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bne6cSFnCDI/?taken-by=pet_foolery


End file.
